Talk:Origami Tobiichi/@comment-222.165.255.102-20140623120952/@comment-94.175.151.35-20140706083943
I don't know dude, i'm waiting for it myself. Alright, let's end this overly long discussion. It's clear we won't see eye to eye so i'll just sum up my point of view and let it end there, sound good? you can respond, i will read it, but lets not drag this on any longer: As much as i don't agree with Origami, i do understand she believed at first that what she was doing was right, unfortunately she has met the spirits, knows most of them are good people and still tries to kill them not because she believes that's the right thing anymore, but just because she hates them, and she continually fails to factor in how Shido's going to feel if she succeeds. endgame, that's why she's hated in a nutshell, she persists on antagonising the spirits even when they're disarmed and she persists on ignoring how the man she claims to love will react to their deaths. Secondly, the fact that the spirits will go nuts if something happens to shido is true, but A. he's pretty much immortal with Kotori's powers, and B. the only time something has happened to him either involved DEM, who're intentionally evil, or Origami and the AST in the first place, if they left it alone and let that mere 16 year old boy do the job, guess what? he'd succeed. it may be irresponcible letting a single boy deal with all of this, but the AST actively recruits people whose lives were in some way ruined by space quakes and arms them with weapons to attack interdimensional monsters they have no chance of beating, most of them are also kids like Shido, that's so much more irresponcible i'd need a calculator to tell you how much. and, finally, C. military force DOESN'T work on them, only Ellen seems able to actually fight on their level, maybe Mana too, but all the military approach really seems to do with them is piss them off, Tohka never actually tried to hurt anyone, in fact she tried to avoid hurting others, she never killed the AST nor Origami despite having reasons to do so. that was true up until Origami shot Shido, that was HER fault, think about that for a moment, if she hadn't gotten in his way Tohka would've been safely dealt with, but somehow accidentally shooting the man she loves didn't manage to teach her a lesson in any way. Plus it's not like she had a reason to take action either, Tohka was litterally just on a date, anyone with common sense would think "Ok, we can't beat her if she gets serious, and we've been following her all day and she hasn't hurt a single person, plus we can't prove she's Princess, so let's just wait and see how this goes." people don't hate Origami because they prefer the spirits, and calling her the most human character is again, wrong. You seem to prefer the human character over the spirit ones, but the problem there is a lot of them are quite human, Natsumi's issues with her image are quite real in this world, Miku's issues were also quite human, as are Kurumi's shockingly enough. Killing her own parents by accident is what it took to finally get Origami into a situation where she can be redeemed, horrible as that sounds, that alone shows how stuck in her own stupid logic she was, she didn't change one bit after accidentally shooting the man she loves, a lot of us were expecting her to change after that, but instead she manages to ignore it.